the transfer from Lobelia!
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: when a new student comes to school and confesses her love to Haruhi, only to sadly get shot down. See what happens to Tamaki's blood pressure when the young girl refuses to give up on Miss Fujioka. will she be more trouble than she's worth? find out here
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I've always liked Oran host club. My favorite being Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai is super cool XD honey-senpai I always mistaken for a little kid. And Haruhi is the cutest one ever! XD now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Quick someone stop him he's running out of girl's dorms!" shouted a girl as a long brown haired person jumped out of the third floor window of the girls' dormitory.

"Peeping tom!" shouted another girl, as the person landed he looked back.

"I'm not a peeping tom! And even if I was I wouldn't be peeping at your horrid figures!" he shouted. The girls got angry with the boy and began chasing after him.

"You're the worst kind of boy ever!" shouted the girls as they chased him to the classroom building. The boy ran as fast as he could to avoid the mob of angry girls, he then found himself in the music wing of the building.

"Where'd he go?" one girl shouted, the others looked to her teary eyed and traumatized.

"That boy was the worst ever! How'd he even get into the girl's dorm anyway?" asked another, the girls then decided it was best to give up searching for the boy and went back to their dorms. When he had decided the coast was clear the boy poked his head out of the music room #3.

"Stupid girls." he mumbled.

"Well isn't this interesting; not very often we get a boy to come to our humble little club." A voice said behind him. The boy jumped, turning to see a small group of boys dressed in resonance clothing.

"Wha? Who the heck are you?" he shouted, "And when did you get here?" the blond boy in the prince like Cosplay stepped forth approaching the boy.

"We've been here the whole time of course." He said. "Behold for I am Tamaki; Prince type."

"Prince wha?" the boy asked, the little blond boy stood up next dressed in a resonance clown Cosplay.

"And I'm Mistkuni, but you can just call me honey-senpai; everyone else does." He said. The boy gave the kid a strange look. "And this is Mori-chan"

"There's no way I'm calling a little kid 'senpai.'" He said, huffing.

"And we're Hikaru and Kauru." The twins dressed in matching joker outfits said in unison, "See if you can tell the difference!"

"Yeah I really don't care, I hate twincest." The boy said flatly Hikaru and Kauru puffed out their cheeks. Haruhi walked over to the boy smiling kindly.

"Please pay no attention to them." she said, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, and that's Kyoya-senpai. Over there."

"Haruhi huh? You're kinda cute, for a girl that dresses in boy's clothing." The boy said kindly. Tamaki gaped.

"Wha-wha-wha-what are you talking about Haruhi's a boy just like the rest of us!" he shouted, then turned back to the others. "Right guys?"

**So that's the first chapter! See what happens in the next chapter. FUKUYAMA OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Read on! read on please! love you all! Oh how I love Ronka! Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Oh cool your jets kid, it's not that big a deal." The boy said.

"That's right after all you're a girl too aren't you?" Kyoya asked, the boy gave Kyoya a hard stare, then grinned.

"My, the rumors about you are true. You really are sneaky." The boy now found out to be a girl said.

"My name is Kira Van Goodman." She said, the others all gaped at the girl who looked boyish.

"Yes you're the heir to the famous Van Goodman's German Candy and Arms Company, you just transferred here from Lobelia Academy as a third year isn't that right?" Kyoya asked, Tamaki leered at his friend.

"And just how do you know all that?" he grumbled. Kyoya gave his usual look to his club president.

"It's the club's job to keep track of all the women that transfer here." He said.

"Wait a minute she's from Lobelia! And on top of that you called Haruhi 'cute' what gives?" Tamaki shouted, already changing the subject. Kira flipped her shoulder length hair out of her face, giving the blonde haired president an irritated look.

"Yeah but I got kicked out." She said in a bored tone. "And yeah; she is cute. A real cutie pie." She admitted with a wink, Haruhi looked away from her awkwardly.

"She's definitely from Lobelia." Hikaru grumbled.

"Yeah definitely ." Kauru agreed, Kira gave them both a glare.

"And just what is _**that**_ supposed to mean?" she growled, grabbing them by the shirt collars. "Don't lump me in with those militant feminists!"

"What's wrong with the Lobelia girls? They only thing I think that's weird about them is their weird superiority of women. " Haruhi said. Kira nodded.

"Yes whilst I can't necessarily agree with you on that being weird Miss Fujioka," she said, loosening her grip on the twins.

"It's true, she has no room to talk since Miss Van Goodman's mother is the one who runs the Van Goodman Corporation." Kyoya said nonchalantly typing on his computer, Kira narrowed his eyes at the glasses wearing Oran student.

"Right, anyway; I _**can**_ say that they have no respect for women's love." She sighed placing he hands on her hips.

"So what you're saying is that you left because you don't agree with their womanly beliefs?" Tamaki asked.

"Precisely; what the members of the Lobelia's Zuka club fail to realize that no relationship whether it be hetero love or same sex love there is no such thing as equality." Kira said.

"That can't be true; love is an equal partnership between two partners." Tamaki shouted, but then was shot by an evil grin from Kira.

"Oh but it is true; in ever relationship there is the sadist, and there is the masochist." She said grinning. "Or if your minds don't understand that; there is a top and there is a bottom."

"That can't be true! If so then which are you?" Tamaki growled. Kira narrowed her eyes, dipping down to his level on the floor.

"That's a bit too personal to ask don't you think Tamaki-senpai?" she asked.

"She's the sadist/masochist type; changing on whichever one her lover is." Kyoya said, fixing his glasses.

"Wow What else you got on me there four-eyes?" Kira asked putting her hands behind her head. Kyoya looked down at his computer

"I also know you've got a bad habit of losing your temper, your Mother is American whilst your father is German, you transferred here because of that temper and you're at odd ends with the 3rd year member of the Zuka club." He explained, "and please refrain from calling me that."

"Huh you really do got some stuff on me. but now I've got some stuff on you." Kira said, "Isn't that right Miss Fujioka?" she asked with a wink. Haruhi groaned; if this girl leaked out any info about her being a girl she was never going to be able to pay off her debt to the host club.

"Yes that may be true but good luck proving it." Kyoya warned Kira gave him a look.

"What d'ya mean by that? Huuuuh?" she asked, "In case you _**don't **_know I just pointed out that she was a girl. it won't take much to show the rest of the academy." She then walked over to Haruhi.

"But, I won't say a word if you agree to do me one favor." She said sweetly as she grabbed Haruhi's hands she was much shorter than Haruhi. Haruhi gave her a blank look; Tamaki began to freak out.

"Wha-wha-what kind of favor would involve my Haruhi!" he shouted running after the two, and just as he was about to jump on the young girl. She turned giving him a nice clean uppercut.

"Butt out punk!" she growled sending Tamaki flying. "This is between me and Miss Fujioka!"

"Anyway where was I? oh yeah, So miss Fujioka how bout you n I go out sometime?" she asked with a wink. Tamaki and the others gawked at the sudden proposal from the boyish girl. Haruhi put up her hands in defense.

"I don't think that would work out girl." she said, letting her down easy. Or at least attempting. Kira gave her an odd look.

"Why not? Am I not your type or something? It's my hair isn't it? I look too much like a boy don't I?" she asked, Haruhi shook her head.

"No I just like guys not girls." she said, Kira gawked at Haruhi confused.

"That can't be right, you're always wearing guys clothing and flirting with other girls. There's just no way." Kira shouted.

"Wait just how long have you known about me being a girl?" Haruhi asked dryly Kira stuck her tongue out and winked.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you some odd days ago before I was transferred." She said sweetly.

"Wait you knew this entire time? And just what kind of girl are you to ask out another girl!" Tamaki shouted. Kira leered.

"You're an idiot aren't you?" she asked in a dark tone, then looked to Kyoya. "You know a lot about me, you tell him, I'm outta here. Those girls shoulda left by _**now**_ right? It's a shame you turned me down Miss Fujioka but know this…" she said and pointed dramatically toward Haruhi.

"I won't give on you miene beautiful frauline!" she said then left leaving the hosts (Tamaki) feeling a little weird.

"Ok so what just happened there?" Tamaki asked staring at the door.

"You just met the illustrious Kira Van Goodman. Her father and mother, Dietrich and Lily Van Goodman, run a weapons and sweets manufacturing company." Kyoya explained, "Her favorite things include anime, weapons training, and, ever since going to Lobelia academy; cross-dressing."

"What the heck? What kind of girl cross-dresses voluntarily?" Tamaki asked.

"You realize that Haruhi's a girl who cross-dresses right?" Hikaru and Kauru asked in unison. Haruhi narrowed her eyes sighing.

"But Haruhi's different; Haruhi is Haruhi! And just why the heck did she ask Haruhi on a date anyway?" Tamaki shouted.

"Miss Van Goodman is homosexual; in other words she likes women. Given the way Haruhi acts toward other girls, it's not surprising she would flock to her." Kyoya said.

"So wait how did she even enroll here as a boy?" Hikaru asked.

"There's no way school would screw up twice." Kauru said, Kyoya looked at his computer boredly.

"She didn't, she enrolled as a girl. However rumors foretell she jumped some poor boy and stole his uniform." He said, Tamaki's jaw dropped. "Others say there was a mix up with the uniform she was issued and being the kind of woman she is she didn't say anything."

"What else is there about her? She sounds really cool for a girl from Lobelia." Honey-senpai said.

"Well she's also known to have a violent streak; she's been known to pick fights with other students." Kyoya explained. "Which is one of the main reasons she was kicked out from Lobelia and was forced to transfer here, the other reason however is a total mystery to even myself."

"Kyoya-sempai the fact that you know all this about Kira Van Goodman is a little disturbing. Even for you." Haruhi said.

"Oh and how is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Ah, never mind." Haruhi sighed.

**So what did you think of that? Kira Van Goodman is one of my favorites to Roleplay and write fanfictions with. Because she can fit into things without much change. In this fanfiction the only thing I had to change was her orientation, her hair, and her family background. Everything else is natural to the character. She's also the best one to represent me in a story. Anyway tell me what you think of my story so far in your reviews. FUKYAMA OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**last chapter my Oc Kira Van Goodman asked Haruhi Fujioka out on a date and was turned down; she then turned around and told her how she wasn't going to give up on winning young Haruhi's womanly love! How will that turn out? Well guess you'll just have to read and find out huh? Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

It has been a few days since Kira Van Goodman asked Haruhi out and Haruhi shot her down. Now Kira Van Goodman spends her time trying to find ways to woe Haruhi into dating her; which consequently, given that most people mistook her for a boy, the females of the school lit the flames of moé. This time Miss Van Goodman has cornered Miss Fujioka at the front gates.

"Fujioka-chan, I beseech you!" She shouted from atop the gates, holding a rose, "One date is all this lovelorn student asks of you!"

"Just leave me alone Van Goodman-san!" Haruhi shouted, Kira looked down at her.

"Oh Haruhi, you can call me Kira-chan, I may be a foreigner but I do know the familurisms of Japan." She said, Jumping down from the gates.

"Yaknow at first I thought this was cute but now it's just getting on my nerves. Please leave me alone Miss Kira." Haruhi said harshly. Kira tilted her head.

"Alright, I get it. my love is just way too strong for you isn't it? you're not used to a woman perusing even after knowing you're secret." She said, then leaned back putting her hands on her hips. "I'll leave you alone until I can find a better way to win your love."

"Until we meet again miene beautiful frauline." She said walking off toward the school.

"Yo Van Goodman! I'm calling you out!" shouted a male voice as Kira walked toward the school. She looked up. To see three other boys jump down from a tree around her.

'Man no class at all, this is why I don't chase after men.' Kira thought, "Calling me out are you?" she asked then readied herself for a fight. "Well then kiddies bring it on."

The three jumped Kira, hoping to get the edge on a three on one fight. Kira grabbed one of them by the shirt collar forcing him into one of the others. The other she sucker punched in the face.

"Wow Kira Van Goodman really is like the rumors say; he's so violent." A girl said.

"Yeah and to think he's chasing after Haruhi Fujioka." Another girl said. "Being pursued by some trouble making bad boy."

"Yeah but it's so…"

"I know!"

"So moé!" the two girls shouted.

~0~

"Welcome ladies, I, Tamaki Suou promise to protect you at any cost, for you my dear lady are my beautiful….prin….cess?" Tamaki stumbled on the last part of his line when he realized the woman he was talking about was actually Kira Van Goodman.

"Wait a minute who let you in here?" he shouted, Kira narrowed her eyes.

"That's awful harsh of you Tamaki-senpai. I'm a paying customer after all." Kira said walking further into the room and sitting down. "Now I'd like to request someone."

"You can't have Haruhi, she's busy." Tamaki grumbled, Kira crossed her legs elegantly, resting her face in the palm of her hand.

"Now, who on earth said I was going to request her?" she asked, "The person I want to see is Kyoya Ootaori."

"What? Van Goodman-senpai isn't requesting Haruhi-chan?" the girls in the room all whispered and gawked. "Well maybe he's given up on him and is now going after Kyoya-senpai. That's so moé!"

'That's a relief.' Haruhi thought as Kyoya walked past and sat down with Kira.

"Well this is definitely different from Miss Van Goodman." He said happily, Kira looked a head narrowing her eyes.

"Cut the crap Kyoya-chan; I want to know something." She said calmly. Kyoya's glasses glinted in interest.

"Oh and just what might be in it for me?" he asked, Kira looked over at him.

"We'll get to that if the information I need to know is good enough for me." she said with a grin.

"If that's how you wish to play this game, Miss Van Goodman; I'm not interested." Kyoya said, "So if that's all you wanted this session is over." He said standing, Kira grabbed him by the sleeve, and glared up at him.

"Hold it!" she said, Kyoya paused as Kira sighed, "Your family has been wanting to get acquainted with mine isn't that right?"

Kyoya cocked an eyebrow in curiousness; according to his information on the girl she never got into the business of the Van Goodman Corporation. So how could she know that?

"It is; but how do you know that, you don't get into the affairs of your family business." He said Kira let go of his sleeve and sat back.

"That's true but this is something I just couldn't pass up. Now, I could make that happen, my papa tends to spoil me, and I'm sure I can talk him into talking to momma about the situation." She said. Kyoya's eye twitched; this girl…was something else.

"Is that so? Well then I may be able to help you after all." He said with a kind smile. "So what is your question?"

"The Lobelia academy's Zuka club; they've been here a few times haven't they?" she asked darkly. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, they have in the past, however I don't think they'll be returning anytime soon." He said, Kira groaned.

"Don't be so sure about that!" a voice shouted, then the lights dimmed and a spot light was placed at a table furthest toward the door. Three girls stood.

"Lobelia~." Sang a woman with short hair.

"Lobelia~." Sang a woman with longer hair.

"Lobelia~." Sang a woman with hair that reached just below the ears.

"Lobelia~!" they all three sang.

"Not again." Hikaru and Kauru sighed as the girls switched clothing.

"Lobelia!"

"Third year Benio Amakusa." Introduced the taller woman with short hair.

"Lobelia!"

"Second year Chizuru Maihara." Introduced the longer haired woman.

"And first yeae Hikanko Tsuwabuki." Introduced the shortest woman, the girls and host in the room stared.

"Not this again." Haruhi groaned. Kira slumped away.

"Fear not dear maiden!" shouted Beni Bara as she thirsted her hands upward dramatically. "For the Zuka club isn't here for you."

Kira shrunk away trying to escape the room before anyone else saw here.

"That's strange what's the Zuka club doing here?" asked a girl sitting with Haruhi. Haruhi shrugged.

"Hold up where's Miss Kira go?" Honey-senpai asked.

"How dare you call our dear sister by her first name?" Beni Bara shouted, "She may be a foreigner but that gives you know right to address her so formally!" Honey looked up at her teary eyed.

"Hey leave Honey-senpai alone!" Haruhi shouted standing up and looking up at the three.

"Oh my, it seems Kira-ku isn't here Beni Bara." Chizuru pointed out.

"Well that's just great she's become more of a pain ever since you had her kicked out Miss Beni bara." Hinako said. Tamaki titled his head in confusion.

"Wait you had her transferred?" Kyoya asked. Beni Bara flipped her hair arrogantly.

"It's true." She said.

"Why are they calling Kira-senpai a girl, he's a boy isn't he?" asked a girl.

"We had her removed from Lobelia academy for her incompetency." Beni Bara said.

"Me incompetent!" Kira shouted, popping out from behind the couch she was hiding behind.

"Tamaki, I believe it's time to ask our guests to leave." Kyoya suggested. Tamaki nodded and turned toward the girls in the room.

"Excuse me girls. I'm afraid we'll have to end the Host club for today." he announced, then covered his face with his hand, "I hope you will forgive us for this, but it's an urgent matter."

The girls all swooned as the flames of moé light up their hearts.

"It's ok Tamaki-senpai! We forgive you!" they all shouted as they all left the room.

"Huh, so that's the kind of influence you have on women." Kira said "No wonder Beni Bara thinks of you as a worthy enemy."

"Huh?" Tamaki asked looking back at Kira who was still dressed in the Ouran host clubs male uniform.

"Kira-ku, how dare you betray the Lobelia's Zuka club by wearing the enemy's uniform!" Beni Bara shouted. Kira gripped the couch then calmed herself, fixing the tie around her neck.

"What are you talking about? The enemy what a laugh, you're not even worthy of being the Host Club's rival. You people are so annoying!" She said spinning around her back now facing the group. "Besides you're the ones who kicked me out!"

"Wait what's going on here I'm confused." Tamaki asked, the other shrugged.

"That wouldn't have had to happen had you only excepted Miss Beni Bara's love!" Chizuru shouted.

**Oh my Beni Bara had a thing for Kira, wait if Kira turned down Beni Bara why is she chasing after Haruhi after talking about how annoying they are. Bit hypocritical don't you think? Anyway review please Fuku-out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Last chapter Lobelia's Zuka club came to the academy to fetch Kira, which is odd since Beni Bara had her transferred. Let's see what happens now! ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Except her love?!" Tamaki shouted. Kira sighed.

"You really are a twit aren't you Suou-san?" she asked, "The famous Beni Bara has had her sights out for me for a long time."

"What?!" Tamaki shouted, he couldn't take much more of this women's love.

"That's right, but Kira-ku rejected our Beni bara; so because of that we had her transferred to teach her a lesson!" Chizuru shouted, pointing to Kira.

"Too bad for you I'm not going back, I still refuse to become something like that!" Kira said her back still facing the group.

"You little troll! Drop the act it's time to come home Kira-ku! No body leaves the Zuka club." Hikanko said. Kira turned to face them.

"I don't care what you people do; I'm never returning to the Lobelia academy!" she screamed.

"You don't have a choice, the paper work is already being sorted; you'll be back in lobelia in a matter of days." Beni bara said, "And back in my arms."

"Like that's gonna happen!" Kira shouted, she then took the quickest root out of the room; the window, smashing through it as she jumped out.

"She realizes we're on the third floor right?" Hikaru asked.

"Somehow I doubt that matters." Kauru said as they looked out the window to see Kira landing in the large fountain that was outside. She stood up in the water awkwardly.

"I think she hurt herself." Kauru said, everyone else ran to the window to see.

~0~

"Au! dass wirklich weh!" Kira shouted holding her nose, she looked at her hands to see if there was any blood, and sighed when there was none.

"Ha! Take that you stupid girls!" she shouted looking up at the window she crashed through. Then shivered, she should have thought that one through more. she then took off toward the gymnasium.

"Should we chase after her Beni bara?" Chizuru asked.

"No, in a few days she'll be back at the academy and back in Zuka club arms." Beni Bara said, walking off, "Let's go we don't have time to waste with the idiots of this club." Then they departed.

"Well that was interesting." Haruhi said.

"Hm, yes but now we need to do something about Kira Van Goodman." Kyoya said.

"I say let the Zuka club take her, it'd cause less trouble for us!" Tamaki said.

"Senpai you can't be serious! What happened to the Tamaki I knew that helped people when they were in trouble?" Haruhi asked, Tamaki pouted.

"She nothing but some trouble making girl; she doesn't need help." He said, Haruhi sighed.

"Fine well if you're not going to help senpai, I will." She said then ran off in search of Kira.

~0~

"Stupid Lobelia; why can't they leave me the heck alone?" Kira growled hiding out under the bleachers of the gym. She sneezed.

"Stupid water fountain! Now I'm gonna catch a cold because these stupid people!" she shouted, hugging her herself close to keep warm. She was still soaked from the fountain she had jumped in.

"Aha, I found you Van Goodman-senpai." Haruhi said, surprising Kira. She yelped and spun around.

"Frauline? Where'd you come from? And how'd you know I was here?" she asked, then sniffled. Haruhi handed Kira a handkerchief.

"That doesn't matter now does it? Those girls from lobelia seem to cause you a lot of trouble too huh?" she asked, Kira huffed.

"It's nothing I can't handle Frauline." She said, shivering like crazy. Haruhi laughed a bit.

"Well if that's the case you won't be able to do much if you catch a cold, come on I'll take you to the changing room I think there's something you can wear until your clothes dry." She said, Kira blushed, but nodded.

~0~

Moments later they were in the changing room, Kira sighed as she came out of the change rooms wearing the girl's uniform. Haruhi turned to see her hair tied back with a merlot colored bow.

"Wow Van Goodman-senpai, you look better with the girl's uniform." She pointed out. Kira huffed, pulling out the bow and letting her hair fall, the bow had a strange Ciel on it, with a griffon and unicorn on it.

"Yeah that's what momma said when she first saw me; but this thing is so darn uncomfortable." She said.

"Is that why you wear men's clothing senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"You know you can call me by my first name right?" Kira said sitting down next to Haruhi.

"Yeah but I'll stick to using your last name, so why does Beni bara pursue you like that." Haruhi asked, Kira sighed.

"When The Van Goodman's Candy and arms moved to Japan my mother decided it would do me good to send me to Lobelia, since they're known for their dominant women." Kira said, "I joined the Zuka out of curiosity."

"Oh I see." Haruhi said.

"Right, and at first I thought it was very interesting; until Beni Bara started talking about equality in same sex love." She went on. "She began to ask me out on many occasions, at first I could just ignore it and move on; I wasn't there for her."

"that's a surprise I don't really see Beni bara for a person to go after people like that." Haruhi said, Kira nodded.

"She isn't, and the fact that I kept silently rejecting her irritated her to the point where she called me out in front of the entire student body and asked me." she said, "It didn't end well for me."

"You rejected her." Haruhi noted.

"Yep and that infuriated her so much that she had me transferred; my annoying habit of fighting didn't help me much." Kira said.

"Well if you want I can help you stay at Ouran if that's what you want?" Haruhi said. Kira stood.

"Thank you, frauline, but I hate dragging people into my business. I'll take care of this on my own." She said, gripping her ribbon in her hand tightly.

"That surprises me to hear you say that." Tamaki said from the other side of the room. Kira and Haruhi both stared.

"However any young maiden in trouble will always be saved by her shining knight!" he shouted.

"That's what the host club does!" Kauru said.

"Even if the maiden in danger doesn't think she needs saved." Hikaru said; Kira gave them all a weird look.

"I really don't think I should ask your help." She said.

"Think of it this way Kira; it could come as a good advantage for you; besides considering you did break our window and damage the school fountain." Kyoya said, "with all that we could send you back to lobelia in a matter of minutes."

"You really are a little snake in the grass aint cha Ootaori?" Kira said her eye twitching; she had forgotten about the window, and her mother wouldn't like having to pay for another thing she broke.

"Alright fine, but don't think you're gonna get any thanks from me! after all you're the ones forcing your help on me." She said.

**Fourth chapter down, hey did you know that Bara is another word for rose? It's a term usually used for yaoi whereas lilies are used for yuri. Isnt that neat? Anyway review please! XD**


End file.
